Kill @e
Kill @e was an event in which several members of Clout Kingdom joined onto Sarah's Minecraft Realms server and griefed it in exponentially greater leaps, culminating in the death of the Realm and its subsequent deletion. What Happened? Sarah, being fond of Minecraft but lacking the drive, experience or intelligence to launch and manage her own server, had paid for access to a Minecraft Realms server to play on in creative mode. Initially only inviting Jake and a few others, she eventually invited most other Clout Kingdom members to come play on her Realm. As Jake could not access his Minecraft account, he was forced to borrow the account of Isaiah. As time progressed and people began to make more complex creations, John and Tonez began to passively war by filling each other's houses with parrots, causing massive lag. Hearing of this, Isaiah decided that he would hop on to his account while Jake was offline and see what was going on with everyone. Upon entering the server, Zach used the command "/kill @e parrot" to stop the lag. Curious as to the potential of kill commands, Isaiah began to play with command blocks, discovering their potential and creating individual levers to kill specific people should he feel compelled to. This inevitably lead to chaos, and caused many people in the server to begin wreaking more and more havoc to one another. A short list of the madness that occurred is as follows: * Evan's house was completely destroyed with TNT and water, a hole down to bedrock replacing it. * A repeating command block was used to infinitely spawn pigs and mine carts, causing massive stutter. As well as these, several more infinite spawners were created, including but not limited to wolves, endermen, blazes, ocelots, slimes, villagers, boats, ghasts and squids. * Dozens of mountains were leveled with TNT and covered in lava * John's pet parrot was murdered with Zach's initial kill command, then murdered a second time with a bow and arrow. * Several people were killed using OP abilities as well as kill commands As Isaiah explored the full possibility of what could be done with kill commands, he used a repeating command block to infinitely kill Evan, pissing him off immensely. However, in doing this, Isaiah came to an epiphany. This antic could be used upon the entire server at once. As he raced to create a small redstone contraption that would repeat the activation of the command of his choice, a truly malevolent and hilarious idea brewed within his mind. He wrote "/kill @e" into the command line, a command that would automatically kill all mobs in all loaded chunks including other players and himself. The switch fired on, the redstone lit, and everyone died. And they died. And died. They died so much for so long, in fact, that it was realized that this act was impossible to reverse on Sarah's end. She would never be able to display the aptitude required to fix this amazing feat of griefing, and instead would have to start the server fresh. What Was Done in Response? Jake, sussing out that Isaiah was responsible by seeing that he had the supplies needed in his toolbar, managed to get a confession from his suspect, and Isaiah apologized to Sarah for what he had done, lying that it was a mistake. He was then banned from the server, also banning Jake.